La Fille du Feu
by Camboune30
Summary: Elwensà, une elfe de Bordeciel, chasse seule les dragons. Armée de son fameux arc qui l'accompagne partout, elle n'a peur de rien. Or, un jour, une de ses expéditions va mal tourner et elle va rencontrer le plus célèbre des Pyrobarbares et des chasseurs de Dragons, Le très connu Bob Lennon ! Et cette rencontre va changer sa vie ! [FriendShip Elwensà/Bob] Trop de P-P-P-P-PUISSANCE !
1. Sauvetage

Coucou les p'tits loups ! Oui, je sais que ce week end, je devais, logiquement, rien publier, mais ceci est une Fic un peu spéciale que je dédie

à Elwensà Pour la remercier des multiples Fanarts tous plus beaux les uns que les autres qu'elle m'a, si chaleureusement, fait !

Je ne la remercierais jamais assez, alors, voilà, j'ai décidé d'écrire, avec tout l'amour fraternel que j'éprouve pour elle, cette Fanfic !

Elle ne sera pas très longue, peut-être 3 ou 4 chapitres ^^ à voir :) Je pars sur 3 chapitres ;)

Voilà voilà, quoi dire d'autre ?

Ah ! C'est bien sûr encore Elwensà la Talentueuse (oui j'invente des noms ! Problème Biatch ?! xD) qui a si bien réalisé

La couverture de cette petite histoire !

Sans plus attendre, je vous laisse plonger dans l'univers merveilleusement dangereux de Skyrim et découvrir l'histoire magique de la fille au coeur de feu et du plus grand Pyrobarbare que ce monde ait porté !

Enjoy !

\- Cam -

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Sauvetage**

Un flocon de neige s'écrasa sur le sol couvert d'un manteau blanc des plus magnifiques. Quelques branches s'agitaient, remuées par la douce brise d'hiver. Des montagnes encerclaient une forêt si grande qu'on avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait nous aspirer sans difficulté.

Malgré l'air froid et la température glacée. On pouvait facilement avoir chaud grâce à un manteau épais en fourrure d'animal.

Quelques oiseaux, emmitouflés dans leurs plumes soyeuses, voletaient faiblement d'arbres en arbres, ces derniers, squelettiques et nus, brillaient lorsque les reflets du soleil touchaient la neige si bien installée sur l'écorce.

Cet endroit pouvait être un réel paradis, calme, paisible, et terriblement ... dangereux.

Bordeciel était tout sauf un havre de paix. Certes il était bon d'y vivre mais un seul petit détail, un seul petit bémol, un seul petit problème faisait pencher rudement la balance du côté sombre de la chose.

Les Dragons.

Oui, les dragons étaient le principal problème de Bordeciel, et pas le plus petit.

Ces bêtes aux crocs monstrueux, aux ailes puissantes et aux griffes impitoyables ne faisaient qu'une bouchée de ceux qui s'éloignaient trop du territoire autorisé.

Or, ce territoire, une personne avait bien l'habitude de ne pas le respecter et d'aller à sa guise dans les endroits les plus dangereux du pays.

Et cette personne était Elwensà.

Née de parents elfiques, la jeune fille avait appris dès son plus jeune âge à magner avec grâce l'art de la chasse, à l'âge de 9 ans, un arc sculpté de multiples runes vint rejoindre sa panoplie de couteaux et de dagues.

De toutes ces armes, c'était celle qu'elle préférait. Offert par son père, il était léger, facilement maniable et en même temps dangereusement précis.

Les runes sculptées qui l'ornaient représentées un sort. Ce sort avait été conçu pour que seules les personnes ayant le même sang qu'Elwensà puissent l'utiliser.

Sa famille avait été tuée dans un incendie ravageur provoqué par un Dragon. Depuis, l'archère chassait ces monstres sans répit. C'était son but, sa raison de vivre, ce pour quoi elle était née. Une tueuse. C'était ce qu'elle était.

A présent la petite fille avait bien grandi et était devenue une adolescente. Son seul ami était cet arc, et c'était bien suffisant ! Seul lui la défendait assez bien pour lui permettre de survivre !

Camouflée dans son gilet en laine blanche, son arc dans son dos a côté de son carquois, la jeune fille avançait péniblement dans la poudreuse. Voilà maintenant quelques heures qu'elle avait aperçu une ombre noire prédatrice survoler le village le plus proche. C'était un des fameux sauriens, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

Mais, à présent, la question qui la tourmentait était : Où était-il ? Elle avait perdu sa trace depuis peut être une heure ou deux, le froid glaçait son corps et l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement, il fallait qu'elle fasse un feu et qu'elle se repo-

Soudain, sans lui laisser le temps de faire un pas de plus, un hurlement puissant fit vibrer ses longues et fines oreilles démesurément sensibles.

Dans un réflexe parfait, Elwensà saisit son arc et encocha une flèche, prête à tirer si l'occasion se présentait. Le dragon jouait avec elle, et elle détestait ça.

Elle se sentait telle une proie essayant de fuir désespérément le loup. Sauf que le prédateur en question était beaucoup plus gros qu'un loup.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles l'elfe arrêta de respirer, ses yeux bleus, légèrement gris, détaillaient chaque recoin de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, ses oreilles développées frissonnaient à chaque bruissement, chaque craquement, chaque frémissement.

Ses sens toujours en éveil, Elwensà se détendit légèrement et respira profondément une grande goulée d'air lorsque quelques étoiles apparurent dans son champ de vision, lui signalant qu'elle était en manque d'oxygène.

\- Tu deviens parano ma vieille ! Marmonna-t-elle à elle-même.

Rangeant sa flèche dans son carquois, elle se retourna... et le regretta bien vite.

A quelques mètres devant elle, un énorme dragon noir la toisait de ses yeux sanguinaires et sombres.

La jeune fille recula tout en essayant d'encocher une flèche. Sans succès.

Déjà le dragon ouvrit ses ailes et d'un puissant mouvement, atterri à quelques centimètres d'elle.

L'onde de choc provoquée par la bête secoua Elwensà qui tomba à la renverse, ses jambes transies par le froid et la peur.

Le dragon n'attendit pas et, d'une rapidité déconcertante, il sauta sur l'elfe, empêchant toute retraite.

Cette dernière, son arc toujours à la main, le bloqua sous la gueule du monstre, empêchant ses mâchoires de se refermer sur sa gorge.

Le dragon grognait, claquait sa gueule et essayait tant bien que mal de tuer la jeune fille, mais celle-ci n'était définitivement pas de cet avis, et résistait avec rage.

Soudain Elwensà sentit une douleur cuisante se mêler au froid. Elle baissa légèrement les yeux et vit soudain deux énormes zébrures pourpres se dessiner le long de ses côtes gauches.

A cause de l'adrénaline, elle n'avait pas senti le dragon lui lacérer la peau, et dans un gémissement de souffrance, elle s'aperçut que la douleur ne faisait que s'amplifier, comme le ruisseau rouge qui coulait de la plaie.

Le sang excita encore plus la bête qui redoubla de puissance, accélérant ses assauts violents et augmentant la pression sur l'arc maintenu par l'elfe qui regarda, avec horreur, la gorge du dragon rougir avant de s'enflammer.

Une flamme pointa le bout de son nez au fond de la gueule du monstre qui plongea son regard effrayant dans celui froid de la jeune fille, se délectant à l'idée de son prochain repas.

Elwensà ferma les yeux au moment où le feu dévastateur s'apprêtait à dépasser les crocs du dragon.

Il y avait très peu de chance pour qu'elle puisse résister à ça, certes de par sa nature elfique elle était naturellement résistante. Mais malheureusement, rien ne pouvait résister au feu dévastateur des dragons.

Alors elle se laissa aller, diminuant de plus en plus la force avec laquelle elle tenait son arc. Elle sentit le souffle chaud de la bête se rapprocher de sa gorge découverte, il n'y avait plus beaucoup de temps maintenant.

Ça devait être ainsi.

Soudain, Alors que tout semblait perdu, Elwensà ne sentit plus la pression permanente du monstre sur son arme et sa respiration brûlante avait été remplacée par une bourrasque froide d'hiver.

Était-elle morte ? Ce pouvait-il qu'elle ait survécu ? Mais comment ?

La jeune fille se risqua à le découvrir et prudemment ouvrit les yeux.

Au-dessus d'elle il n'y avait plus rien à part les sommets des arbres recouverts de neige.

Cependant, elle sentit un poids sur elle et se redressa légèrement dans un cri de douleur.

Cri de douleur qui fut vite remplacé par un hoquet de stupeur et un sursaut de surprise.

Sur sa cage thoracique, nez à nez avec elle, se tenait l'énorme tête du dragon noir, se vidant lentement de son sang, son corps était à ses pieds et colorait la neige d'un liquide rouge poisseux.

Elwensà, faible, souleva avec difficulté la tête avant de la poser sur le côté, dégageant son corps du reste indésirable de son ancien ennemi.

Elle voulut se lever, mais la plaie béante qui laissait apercevoir sa chaire ne lui en donnait pas l'occasion.

Épuisée, ses forces l'abandonnèrent, elle retomba dans l'épaisse couche froide, son souffle ralentit inlassablement.

Elle voulait se débattre, saisir ses armes et son arc, se relever, résister, mais son corps ne lui obéissait plus et petit à petit sa vision commença à se troubler au fur et à mesure que des pas s'approchaient d'elle.

Elle vit une ombre passer rapidement sur le côté et ramasser une sorte de hache, sûrement l'arme qui avait été lancée pour décapiter le saurien.

Puis, cette personne se pencha vers elle. Il s'agissait d'un homme d'une trentaine d'année peut être voir plus jeune, une mèche rebelle et ondulée cachait une petite partie de son visage, ses cheveux étaient noirs comme la nuit, et ses yeux sombres avaient un éclat inquiet. Il était habillé d'un long manteau rouge à épaulettes dorées. Le tout formait un personnage assez original mais néanmoins impressionnant.

Elwensà était dans un état second, aussi elle dû faire un effort considérable pour déchiffrer ce que son sauveur disait.

\- Eh ! Petite ! Petite ! Répétait-il d'une voix forte. Je t'ai pas sauvé pour que tu meures !

Ne pouvant plus combattre, Elwensà ferma les yeux et expira fortement, sentant lentement son énergie vitale s'évaporer comme la neige au printemps.

\- Petite ! Accroche-toi ! Grogna l'homme.

Ce fut la dernière parole que la jeune fille entendit, l'instant d'après elle sombrait dans l'inconscience alors que son corps était soulevé de la neige par des bras vigoureux.

* * *

Cette nuit-là, le sommeil d'Elwensà fut agité. Beaucoup de souvenirs de sa journée se heurtèrent dans sa mémoire et plusieurs fois l'homme qui veillait sur elle dû se lever pour essayer de la calmer en lui mettant un chiffon humide sur le front où parfois quelques gouttes de sueur apparaissaient.

Au petit matin, La jeune fille se réveilla. Sa peau était aussi blanche que la neige si ce n'était plus pâle ! Ses yeux avaient un éclat fatigué, et on voyait bien qu'elle était en mauvais état.

Elwensà papillonna rapidement des yeux, encore somnolente puis émergea lentement des bras de Morphée.

Par réflexe, elle s'étira et une douleur vive la rappela à l'ordre. Elle se souvînt alors de ce qui s'était passé hier et souleva doucement l'énorme couverture en peau de bête posée sur son corps.

Là, elle put s'apercevoir qu'un bandage entouré son ventre et ses côtes meurtries, le pansement était un peu rosé, preuve que sa blessure n'était pas complétement cicatrisée.

\- Enfin réveillée petite ! S'exclama le sauveur. J'ai pensé que tu ne reviendrais plus.

Elwensà tourna précautionneusement la tête vers son interlocuteur, d'habitude elle se serait déjà levée et aurait saisi son arc sans attendre. Mais aujourd'hui, elle était trop faible et ne voulait en aucun cas prendre de risques.

Qui savait ce que cet homme pouvait faire !

\- Qui … êtes-vous ? Demanda doucement l'elfe, prudente.

Elle vit celui qui l'avait sauvé se lever de la chaise sur laquelle il était auparavant assis et s'approcher d'elle.

Dans un geste fier il posa ses points sur sa taille et déclara d'une voix forte :

\- Je suis Bob Lennon ! AH AH !

Un silence suivit sa déclaration, silence pendant lequel Elwensà luttait de toutes ses forces pour éviter de rire, sans succès.

En quelques secondes, son corps fut secoué de puissants gloussements, lui arrachant quelques gémissements de douleur. Par Talos ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait mal ! Pourtant elle ne pouvait s'arrêter de rire.

Il avait dit son nom avec une telle conviction, une telle passion, une telle fierté, que ça en devenait presque caricatural.

\- Pourquoi tu ris Petite ?! Retourna le guerrier, surpris.

Cette réplique permit à l'elfe de se calmer, ressuyant ses yeux embrumés par des larmes de rire.

\- Tu ne peux pas être Bob Lennon … Affirma-t-elle. C'est le plus grand Pyrobarbare, Il peut tuer des dragons à mains nues et ne craint pas leur feu ardent. C'est le plus grand chasseur de Bordeciel ! Tout le monde le craint et il ne sauverait pas une pauvre elfe comme moi.

Le chasseur laissa son visage être éclairé par une faible lumière qui passait par une petite fenêtre. Elwensà cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, s'habituant peu à peu à la luminosité avant de se figer.

L'homme ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Lennon, il avait même sa fameuse hache qui l'accompagnait dans toutes ses aventures possibles et inimaginables.

Non, ça ne pouvait pas ... C'était impossible !

\- A mains nues, peut-être pas, mais grâce à mon petit joujou, sûrement ! La corrigea-t-il, avec un grand sourire.

Les yeux félins de l'elfe se dilatèrent, surprise, elle ne sut quoi dire avant de murmurer finalement :

\- C'est toi … Bob ?

\- C'est ce que je te dis depuis tout à l'heure, Petite.

\- Je ne suis pas petite ! S'énerva Elwensà. Si ça se trouve je suis plus vieille que toi ! Les humains vieillissent plus vite que les elfes !

\- N'empêche, petite, Si tu es aussi âgée, et donc aussi expérimentée que tu le dis, je n'aurais pas eu à te sauver. Rajouta-t-il avec un sourire satisfait.

La jeune fille se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure, ce n'était en aucun cas le moment de se mettre en colère, elle ne voulait pas l'avouer, ça la brûlait de l'intérieur de s'en apercevoir, mais, blessée si sérieusement, elle avait besoin de sa protection. Si elle partait maintenant, il n'y avait aucune chance de survie pour elle. Aucune.

\- Tu comptes me jeter dehors quand ? Demanda-t-elle, calmement.

\- Je ne compte pas te « jeter dehors » Toi seule peut décider de quand tu partiras. Bien sûr, tu prendras le temps qu'il te faudra, je ne peux pas t'abandonner dans cet état. Expliqua-t-il.

Surprise de la réaction du Pyrobarbare, Elwensà ne répondit pas sur le moment, laissant un silence calme s'installer.

\- Dis, Bob … Commença-t-elle.

\- Oui Petite ? Retourna-t-il doucement.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé ? Questionna-t-elle.

Bob laissa échapper un petit soupir amusé avant de répondre :

\- Peut-être parce que j'aurais eu ta mort sur la conscience …

Il passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux épais et ondulés avant de rajouter :

\- Et peut-être parce que j'en ai marre d'être seul. Et que je trouve que tu te débrouilles bien avec un arc !

Un sourire serein se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

\- Ah et si tu décides de rester, j'aurais besoin d'un partenaire, quelqu'un sur qui je pourrais compter, quelqu'un en qui j'aurais confiance. Avoua-t-il.

\- Tu n'as pas assez d'argent pour payer un mec du genre ? Retourna l'elfe, étonnée.

\- Les personnes comme ça ne sont pas fiables, si quelqu'un leur propose plus gros pour me tuer, elles n'hésiteront pas une seconde, on vit dans un monde de brutes, et personne n'arrive à vivre seul. On ne peut que survivre seul. Et je suis fatigué de survivre. Pas toi ? Déclara-t-il.

\- Si … Avoua Elwensà.

\- Je ne veux en aucun cas te forcer la main, tu sais, c'est ton choix. Maintenant repose-toi petite. Si tu veux défoncer du dragon, faut que tu sois en forme ! Plaisanta-t-il. Je reviendrais un peu plus tard !

Sur ces paroles, il quitta rapidement la pièce, laissant la jeune fille seule, perdue dans ses pensées.

Mais désormais, elle n'avait plus besoin de réfléchir longtemps, sa décision était prise. Et elle allait changer sa vie.

* * *

**~Fin du Chapitre 1~**

_Voilà, ce premier chapitre est fini !_

_J'espère qu'il vous a plut !_

_(Surtout à toi Elsa :3)_

_Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez dans l'espace reviews :3_

_Le prochain écrit que je mettrais en ligne, sera, logiquement, le chapitre 2 de "On Arrive Gamine !" Qui arrivera dans une semaine :)_

_Sur ce je vous fais de gros câlins mes p'tits loups et je vous dis à la prochaine !_

_Kiss &amp; Peace_

_\- Cam -_


	2. Tu es Ma Fille

Coucou les p'tits loups ! ^^ Voici le chapitre 2 de La Fille du Feu !

Cette fanfic est pour Elwensà Que je remercie encore et toujours pour ses magnifiques fanarts ! Je t'adore ma belle :3 (D'ailleurs merci pour les expressions ma grande ! Elles m'ont été très utiles :3)

Elle a aussi fait l'image de couverture de cette Fanfic ! Alors aller voir son twitter (Le lien est dans mon profil) ^^

Le prochain chapitre sera sûrement le dernier :) Cette fanfic n'en est pas vraiment une, c'est plus un "Three Shot" ^^

BREF !

Je vous laisse retrouver notre Elfe et notre Pyrobarbare préférés ! C'est partie ! :3

Enjoy !

\- Cam -

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Tu es ma fille**

Elwensà avait été recueillie par Bob depuis deux semaines. Elle avait décidé de rester avec lui. Après tout, elle n'avait en aucun cas quelque chose à perdre et puis, elle aimait bien la compagnie du PyroBarbare !

Ce dernier portait avec force un sanglier qu'ils avaient auparavant attrapé dans une énième chasse.

Elwensà regardait la neige tomber sur l'imposante Montagne de Bordeciel, le climat était rude, un froid ardent régnait sur le pays qui était la terre des Nordiques. Et pourtant elle appréciait cette nature indomptable qui s'offrait à elle.

Bob se rendit compte que l'elfe s'était arrêtée, le regard perdu dans l'immensité blanche. Elle semblait penser à quelque chose, quelque chose de triste et d'horrible.

Son visage abritait une expression blessée que le tueur de dragon ne voulait pas voir sur ce beau visage.

Il souffla, ne sachant pas comment lui redonner le sourire. Ce sourire qui, même sans soleil, faisait briller le ciel, qui même sans lune, accompagnait les étoiles, oui, il adorait lorsque sa protégée souriait. Et la voir dans un tel état le rendait malade.

Alors, Il laissa tomber lourdement sa proie sur le sol glacé, et avec un petit sourire malicieux, saisit une épaisse couche de poudreuse.

Elwensà se figea instantanément, Des flocons glacés venaient de se loger dans son cou et sur son visage rougi, Un frisson s'empara de son corps. Qu'est-ce que … c'était ?

Elle se retourna vers Bob, surprise. Celui-ci rigolait si fort que les oreilles sensibles de l'elfe vibrèrent.

Mais … à quoi jouait-il ?

\- Aller Petite ! Amuse-toi un peu ! Railla-t-il.

Une autre boule de neige vint s'écraser sur son front. Elwensà regarda l'eau couler sur son nez et dégringoler sa peau avant d'adresser un regard de défi au Pyrobarbare.

\- Ah ouais ?! Tu veux jouer à ça ?! S'exclama-t-elle, un rictus sadique aux lèvres.

L'instant d'après, à une vitesse hallucinante, Bob recevait une tonne de neige sur la tête. Il se secoua légèrement, et épousseta son beau manteau d'un geste noble. Puis fit volte-face et noya Elwensà sous la poudreuse. Cette dernière, s'étouffant presque dans son rire, se dégagea de l'emprise du chasseur et lui sauta dessus l'emportant dans sa chute.

La neige amortit leur trajet accompagné de roulades de plus en plus rapide ainsi que de rire et de « Aie ! Ouille ! » Facilement audible.

Leur course s'arrêta bientôt et ils s'enfoncèrent dans la moelleuse couche froide.

Tous deux Allongés côte à côte.

Essoufflés, de la buée s'échappait de leur bouche, Leur cage thoracique se soulevait rapidement, puis calmement, ils se regardèrent et rigolèrent en même temps.

Comme deux gosses. L'un retombant en enfance, l'autre la vivant pour la première fois.

Puis Bob se releva, présenta sa main à Elwensà qui la saisit vigoureusement, et tous deux repartirent.

* * *

Sur le chemin du retour, ils avaient retrouvé leur air sérieux et déterminé. Néanmoins, Elwensà ne put s'empêcher de murmurer d'un air innocent :

\- Bob …

\- Oui Petite ?

\- Merci …

Le Pyrobarbare fut surpris pendant un instant, puis un sourire fleurit sur son visage qui inspirait la gentillesse.

\- Bah, de rien ! S'exclama-t-il

Il passa machinalement sa main dans sa tignasse noire ondulée et épaisse.

Ils continuèrent leur route vers le village. Mais l'elfe sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Une fumée grisâtre voilait le ciel à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient.

Et bientôt ils purent distinguer des flammes ardentes et meurtrières s'échapper des maisons et des bâtisses.

Il eut un moment de silence. Un moment qui sembla durer une éternité. Bob et Elwensà n'entendaient plus rien, le temps s'était stoppé, c'était inconcevable, et pourtant, ce cauchemar était bien réel.

Dans un même et unique mouvement, ils s'élancèrent. Tous deux courants aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient.

\- C'est quoi ?! Un dragon ?! Demanda Elwensà, paniquée.

\- Non, je l'aurais senti. Ce sont des bandits ! Ils en ont profité ! Je vais leur mettre le Gwak ! Grogna-t-il, hors de lui.

Dans un réflexe expert, il dégaina sa tendre et douce hache et s'engouffra dans les flammes.

Elwensà, elle, monta avec agilité sur les toits, saisissant son arc et encochant une flèche. Elle pouvait veiller sur Bob et le défendre en cas de besoin, elle était plus douée à distance qu'au corps à corps.

Les habitants fuyaient, courraient, trébuchaient, tombaient … mourraient. Certains prenaient leurs armes, d'autres empoignaient leurs enfants, essayant de les protéger comme ils le pouvaient.

Soudain l'elfe eut en ligne de mire les bandits responsables de ce massacre. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, une première flèche fusa et se logea dans le crane d'un homme qui s'apprêtait à tuer un gamin. Ce dernier rampa à terre avant de se relever et de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Elwensà tirait, son carquois encore rempli de flèches ne semblait jamais se vider.

Pendant ce temps Bob se frayait un passage dans la foule terrorisée. Une petite fille était collée à un mur et sanglotait violemment, effrayée.

Le chasseur de dragon s'approcha d'elle et la souleva, portant le poids plume qu'elle était dans ses bras musclés. Il la sentit se blottir contre son torse et tressaillir. Il fallait qu'il la sauve. Il le devait.

\- Elwensà ! Appela-t-il. Couvre-moi ! Je dois la faire sortir de ce bordel !

\- Je vais essayer de les retenir le plus longtemps possible ! Répondit l'elfe. Mais fais vite !

Bob s'exécuta et commença à courir vers la sortie, là où il savait que la gamine serait en sûreté.

Il entendait les flèches siffler près de son oreille puis les gémissements des corps qui tombaient, touchés par la précision légendaire du peuple elfique.

Elwensà ne ratait jamais sa cible. Il devait l'admettre, Elle n'avait aucune forme de pitié.

Rapidement, il arriva hors de la cité ravagée et posa délicatement la petite fille par terre. Là une femme arriva et la prit dans ses bras avant de la serrer contre elle comme si elle avait peur de la perdre.

En une fraction de seconde, Bob était retourné dans la fournaise. Voulant finir ce qu'il avait commencé.

De son côté, Elwensà vidait gentiment ses réserves. Et Malheureusement pour elle, des bandits commencèrent à grimper sur son perchoir.

Les premiers tombèrent sous les flèches de la jeune fille. Mais d'autres arrivaient, et elle était désormais à cours de munitions.

D'un geste expert, elle dégaina ses deux dagues cachées dans le bas de son dos, et les fit virevolter avec une souplesse à faire pâlir les Khajiits.

\- Amenez-vous ! Je vous attends ! Provoqua-t-elle.

Les hommes se ruèrent vers elle sans réfléchir. Avec une grasse innée, elle les esquiva avant de leur trancher la gorge avec une vivacité déconcertante.

Pensant que son combat était fini, elle baissa sa garde.

Erreur.

Elle sentit un poing la frapper violemment au visage avant d'être complètement déboussolée.

Sa vision se troubla, dédoublant ce qu'elle voyait. Elle oscilla légèrement et sentit un goût ferreux envahir sa bouche.

Avec dégoût, elle cracha le sang et s'essuya les lèvres.

La tête lui tournait, elle ne savait plus où elle était. Et elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir.

Un poids se pressa contre sa cage thoracique et ses pieds décollèrent du sol. La seconde d'après, le vent sifflait à ses oreilles.

Elle était en train de tomber, L'homme l'avait entraîné dans sa chute, et l'atterrissage allait être brutal, très brutal.

Son dos rencontra les pavés en pierre et Elwensà dû contenir un hurlement de douleur. Une sensation aiguë remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle avait l'impression que son corps explosait en million de morceaux.

Sa constitution d'elfe la rendait plus résistante et sa guérison était accélérée. Si un humain avait fait cette chute, il serait mort sur le coup.

Sonnée, Elle luttait encore pour reprendre conscience, mais son regard s'embrumait au fur et à mesure qu'elle se battait.

Un contact froid et familier la rappela à l'ordre. Une lame était collée contre sa gorge, et le détenteur de l'arme n'avait plus qu'à esquisser un petit mouvement pour en finir définitivement.

Il y eu soudain un craquement, brutal, violent, sec et effroyable.

Puis un filet de sang coula le long du front de l'homme juste au-dessus d'Elwensà. La goutte de liquide rouge s'arrêta au bout de son nez.

La jeune fille vit une dernière étincelle de vie dans le regard de son adversaire puis celui-ci tomba à terre, poussé violemment par Bob.

\- PRENDS CA FUMIER ! Rugit-il

En entendant la voix familière de son sauveur, l'elfe cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, émergeant de son état second. Elle s'aperçut alors qu'une hache se trouvait profondément enfoncée dans le crâne de son précédent ennemi.

\- Ca va Petite ? Demanda Le Pyrobarbare en lui tendant la main.

Elwensà la serra faiblement avant de hocher la tête précautionneusement et de se relever avec difficulté.

\- Bob Attention ! S'écria-t-elle.

Sans crier gare, elle saisit une de ses dagues et la planta dans le cœur du dernier bandit qui s'approchait dangereusement du Pyrobarbare. Sous l'effet de l'adrénaline, elle avait retrouvé sa vivacité elfique.

\- Merci ma grande. Chuchota Bob.

La bataille était finie, mais Elwensà n'éprouvait aucun soulagement, au contraire. Elle sentait que quelque chose allait se produire, quelque chose qui allait changer sa vie à jamais.

* * *

\- C'est de sa faute ! Hurla un paysan. Elle doit partir !

La foule du village s'était rassemblée en son centre, et elle était en colère, très en colère.

\- Ils ont dit qu'ils recherchaient une elfe ! C'est elle la responsable !

Elwensà était à côté de Bob et regardait, sidérée, la réaction des personnes. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle n'avait rien à voir là-dedans !

\- Eh ! Ne me force pas à t'apprendre le respect ! Marchand ! Répliqua le protecteur.

\- Tu crois que tu nous fais peur ? Toi ? Le « Dovakhiin » ?! Nous avons vu autrement plus terrifiant ! Nous avons survécu à beaucoup plus dangereux ! Asséna l'humain.

\- On en a entre rien à foutre … et rien à foutre ! Grogna Bob, agacé.

\- Tu veux te battre ?! Enfant de dragons ?! Aboya le rival.

\- Ca ne me pose aucun problème ! Retourna le Pyrobarbare.

Comme pour illustrer ses propos, il saisit sa hache alors que le paysan dégainait son épée.

\- Arrêtez ! Nous ne sommes pas là pour nous battre ! Nous sommes là pour prendre une décision ! S'exclama une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années.

Les deux adversaires se défièrent un moment du regard, ne voulant en aucun cas se calmer, puis, avec un soupir de résignation, l'homme rangea son arme dans son fourreau avant de continuer d'un ton agressif :

\- Et cette décision est déjà prise ! Cette … Elfe doit partir ! Elle est inutile !

\- Ta femme te le dit souvent ! Ironisa Bob, s'attirant un regard noir du marchand. Elle ne partira pas ! L'affaire est close !

\- Et qui es-tu pour faire ce choix ?! Tu n'es pas son père à ce que je sache !

Cette réplique fit taire le débat.

Un ange passa.

Puis sans prévenir Bob s'avança vers Elwensà et lui saisit la main droite.

\- Qu'est-ce qu- … Commença-t-elle, surprise.

\- Laisse-toi faire Petite ! La coupa-t-il.

Il saisit son couteau et trancha la peau fine de la jeune fille qui tressaillit sous la douleur, puis il fit de même sur sa propre main gauche, grimaçant lorsque son sang commença à couler.

Il réunit ensuite les deux paumes, la sienne et celle d'Elwensà, scellant leur chair ensemble, mélangeant leur sang.

Il serra avec force la main de l'elfe, craignant qu'elle se débatte puis leva les bras, montrant à toute l'assemblée le geste qu'il avait accompli.

\- Maintenant, JE suis SON père ! Rugit-il d'une voix puissante. Mon sang coule dans ses veines et le sien coule dans les miennes. On est lié ! Et quiconque essaiera de nous séparer sera réduit en poussière ! Est-ce clair ?!

Les habitants regardaient, effarés, le spectacle qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux ébahis.

\- Bien ! Grogna Bob. Elle reste !

Il laissa retomber sa main, accompagnant aussi celle de la jeune fille dans sa chute. Cette dernière n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Que venait-t-il de faire ?! Désormais, il était responsable d'elle.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il le soit ! Elle s'était toujours débrouillée seule auparavant et s'en était toujours bien sortie.

Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ?!

Avant qu'elle puisse se poser d'autres questions, un vertige la prit, vertige qui se transforma vite en malaise lorsqu'elle manqua de s'effondrer.

Elle sentit des bras puissants l'entourer avant qu'elle touche le sol.

Puis, le noir complet.

* * *

\- Petite ! Petite ! Ne me refais pas ce coup-là ! Réveille-toi ! Ordonna Bob.

\- Vous voyez ?! C'est une sorcière ! Un démon envoyé par les dragons pour nous espionner et mieux nous détruire ! S'esclaffa une voix.

\- Oui ! Il a raison ! Brûlons-la ! Cria quelqu'un d'autre.

Bientôt, un immense brouhaha s'installa sur la place et la foule s'agita.

Le Pyrobarbare se retourna vers les habitants. La rage le brûlait de l'intérieur comme le feu ardent du dragon qui sommeillait en lui. Une colère destructrice s'empara de son âme.

L'ambiance devînt pesante, insoutenable. Le silence se fit alors et tous s'arrêtèrent en voyant ce qu'il se passait devant eux.

Celui que l'on appelait « Dovakhiin » était encore plus effrayant que jamais.

Des crocs avaient remplacé ses canines, Des griffes avaient pris place au bout de ses doigts et quelques écailles parsemaient désormais sa peau. Le vrai visage du Dovakhiin était révélé, et il était terrifiant.

\- Vous ne la toucherez pas. Articula-t-il d'une voix menaçante et horriblement calme.

Ce n'était pas la voix d'un humain, c'était la voix d'un dragon, Du Dragon.

\- Celui qui l'approche, qui la regarde ou qui pense à elle, je le tue ! Déclara-t-il.

Sans même laisser le temps aux humains de répondre, il souleva Elwensà et s'en alla avec la jeune fille toujours inconsciente dans ses bras.

* * *

**~Fin du chapitre 2~**

_Voilà ! Le chapitre 2 est fini ^^_

_J'espère qu'il vous a plut :)_

_Je vous donne rendez-vous dans une semaine pour le chapitre 3 de "On arrive Gamine" Et dans deux semaines pour la suite et la fin de "La Fille du Feu" ^^_

_Une petite ou une grosse review ? :p_

_Kiss &amp; Peace_

_\- Cam -_


	3. Je te retrouverais !

Coucou les p'tits loups ! Me revoilà après 15 jours d'absence ! Je souhaitais m'excuser du retard ^^" je voulais faire un bon chapitre pour conclure cette Fic, et ça m'a pris un peu de temps ! :3 Voilà

On passe aux reviews anonymes ^^

_Ava : Merci beaucoup ^^ contente que ça t'ait plut :) Et oui ! Déjà le dernier chapitre ^^ en espérant que tu l'aimeras ! :3_

Cette Fanfic est dédiée à Elwensà qui m'éblouit et me ravit par son immense talent ! (Allez voir son twitter dans mon profil ! :p)

Et qui a bien sûr réalisé cette magnifique image de couverture :3

Sur ce Je vous laisse déguster cet ultime chapitre et je vous retrouve en bas ^^

ENJOY !

\- Cam -

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Je te retrouverais **

_Elwensà ouvrit les yeux laborieusement, elle ne savait pas où elle était, mais en tout cas, elle ne se trouvait pas chez Bob. _

_Avec difficulté, son dos lui faisant toujours mal, elle se redressa et s'aperçut qu'elle était dans une chambre, une chambre qui lui parut familière._

_Dans un gémissement de douleur, elle passa ses jambes hors du lit dans lequel elle était allongée et se leva._

_Peu à peu, sa vision commença à s'habituer à la pénombre qui régnait dans la pièce et sous ses yeux apparurent des murs rouges, couverts de dessins, parfois des crayonnés ou des brouillons, d'autre fois des dessins finis et coloriés._

_Mais où était-elle ?_

_Elle détailla ce qui l'entourait et se figea soudain._

_Au-dessus d'un dessin de cheval, se trouvait sur le mur un de ses plus précieux objets._

_Son arc, il était là. Il paraissait légèrement différent, mais la présence familière de son arme de prédilection la rassura. Il y avait au moins quelque chose de censé dans ce qu'elle vivait._

_Poussée par le désir de le récupérer, elle s'approcha et se mit sur la pointe des pieds._

_Au moment où ses doigts l'effleuraient, une voix lointaine sembla l'appeler._

_Avec force elle referma sa main sur son arc et l'instant d'après une lumière éblouissante l'enveloppa complètement._

* * *

\- Petite ! Petite !

La voix de Bob résonna un moment dans la tête de la jeune fille avant qu'elle reprenne totalement conscience. Elle sentit les mains puissantes du pyrobarbare se refermer sur ses épaules et la secouer rapidement.

Comme si elle émergeait de l'eau, l'elfe se réveilla et inspira profondément.

Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ?

Ce n'était pas un simple rêve, ça avait été trop clair et trop prenant.

\- Petite ! S'exclama l'homme.

Dans un réflexe paternel et chaleureux, il prit Elwensà dans ses bras, ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir. Elle se figea, n'étant pas habituée à ce genre de contact.

Puis son corps se détendit et elle passa timidement ses mains derrière le dos du chasseur de dragon, lui rendant son étreinte. Il la serra si fort contre lui que l'archère eut bientôt du mal à respirer.

\- Bob … Murmura-t-elle.

\- Oui ? Chuchota-t-il

\- Tu m'étouffes … Souffla-t-elle.

Bob libéra Elwensà de son étreinte, légèrement gêné. Il marmonna un faible « Désolé petite » en passant machinalement sa main dans ses cheveux.

La jeune fille remarqua vite une petite trace sombre sur son avant-bras. Sans le prévenir, elle saisit son poignet vivement avant de demander :

\- C'est quoi ça ?

Le concerné se dégagea d'elle sans violence et déclara soucieux :

\- Lorsque tu étais inconsciente, je me suis transformé en dragon, pas complètement, mais la frontière était proche. Et je pense que ça a marqué mon âme.

\- Mais Bob … commença l'elfe.

\- Je sais, si je me transforme complètement il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière. Et je deviendrais un dragon, définitivement. Ça sera irréversible. La coupa-t-il.

Cette phrase pétrifia Elwensà. Elle refusait de le perdre. S'il devenait un de ces monstres, les gens le chasseront, le trouveront et le tueront. Et elle ne pourra rien y faire. Elle refusait de voir ça, elle refusait de se sentir impuissante, elle refusait de se sentir faible.

Des larmes perlèrent doucement dans ses yeux, mais courageusement, elle ne les laissa pas couler. Ce n'était pas le moment. Pas maintenant.

Au fond, elle savait que si elle restait près de lui, les risques étaient plus grands.

Il voulait la protéger, la défendre, la soutenir, et parfois il avait besoin de plus que sa propre force pour le faire. Il puisait dans son pouvoir, et à chaque fois qu'il le faisait, il se rapprochait de plus en plus de la limite à ne pas franchir.

Et Ça la terrorisait.

Elle n'avait pas peur pour elle. Elle était persuadée que si Bob se transformait intégralement, il ne lui ferait rien.

Même s'il devenait un dragon, il saurait maîtriser et enfermer les instincts bestiaux réveillés dans son être.

Non, elle n'était pas inquiète pour ça, il était fort. Elle avait peur pour lui.

Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait pu se lier à quelqu'un en si peu de temps.

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

Elle était plutôt méfiante et préférait la solitude de la forêt à la vie en communauté.

Alors pourquoi avait-elle changé ?

Etait-ce bon ou mauvais ?

Tant de questions restaient sans réponses …

\- Je vais te laisser te reposer un peu … On en parlera demain, d'accord ? La rassura Bob, la sortant de ses pensées.

Elwensà acquiesça. Le pyrobarbare lui adressa un sourire chaleureux, cachant son anxiété derrière un masque de bonne humeur.

Puis il se leva et sortit de la chambre.

La pénombre noire entoura l'elfe, pelotonnée dans son lit.

Alors, Une décision s'imposa à elle. Une décision qui devait être prise.

Et La jeune fille venait de l'attraper à pleines mains.

* * *

_\- Petite ! Petite !_

_Bob courrait, suivant les traces laissées par Elwensà. Où était-elle passée ? Pourquoi était-elle partie ?_

_Son souffle s'accélérait, son cœur tambourinait. De la buée s'échappait de son corps, il haletait. Ses muscles, gelés par la neige, lui faisaient un mal de chien. Mais il devait continuer, il ne pouvait pas arrêter, il la retrouverait. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser._

_Il avait besoin d'elle._

_Ce n'était qu'une gamine, pourquoi s'était-il attaché autant à elle ?_

_D'accord, il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir des gosses, et elle était peut-être jeune, mais elle se débrouillait comme une adulte. Et ce n'était pas vraiment le portrait de la petite fille parfaite, attentive, mignonne, qui écoute tout ce qu'on lui dit et obéit._

_Non, Elwensà était une battante, une guerrière, une rebelle. Un esprit libre, insaisissable. Dangereuse, Gracieuse, elle dansait avec ses flèches et son arc._

_Bob savait qu'elle avait mis beaucoup de temps à lui faire confiance._

_En réalité, ils étaient pareils. C'était pour cela qu'ils s'aimaient tant, c'était pour cela qu'ils se complétaient, c'était pour cela qu'ils ne pouvaient plus se quitter._

_\- ELWENSA ! Hurla-t-il._

_Cette fois-ci, il était terriblement sérieux. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait peur. Il était terrifié à l'idée de la perdre._

_Elle. Celle qu'il avait sauvée et celle qui l'avait sauvé. Elle, qui partageait le même sang que le sien. Elle, sa fille._

_\- ELWENSA !_

_Il avait rugi son nom d'une voix puissante. Ebranlant les arbres qui se trouvaient sur son chemin._

_Soudain il s'arrêta, Elwensà se tenait dos à lui à quelques mètres. Elle semblait horriblement calme._

_Un silence pesant s'installa. Puis Bob s'approcha lentement._

_\- Petite … Chuchota-t-il._

_Instinctivement, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, protecteur._

_Sauf que ses doigts passèrent à travers l'elfe._

_Comme s'il avait été brûlé, Le chasseur fit un bond en arrière, surpris. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?! Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas la toucher ?!_

_Elwensà se retourna vers lui, sentant son incompréhension et la tension qui émanait de lui._

_\- Au revoir Bob. Souffla-t-elle._

_La jeune fille s'évapora, comme si une brise printanière l'avait emportée, laissant Le Dovakhiin seul._

* * *

Bob se réveilla en sursaut. Il tremblait, tressaillait, haletait, transpirait.

Ce rêve, ou plutôt ce cauchemar, l'avait épuisé.

Il soupira bruyamment, et prit sa tête dans ses mains, se calmant peu à peu et apaisant son rythme cardiaque qui s'affolait.

Ses sens aiguisés ne tardèrent pas à remarquer quelque chose d'anormale.

D'habitude, son ouïe surdéveloppée lui permettait d'entendre facilement la respiration régulière d'Elwensà, Or, à cet instant, il n'entendait rien. Pas un bruit, Pas un frottement, Pas un souffle.

Le souvenir de son rêve s'imposa dans son esprit et il se leva vivement avant d'ouvrir brusquement la porte de la chambre appartenant à l'elfe.

Rien, il n'y avait rien. Ses affaires avaient disparu, ses armes s'étaient envolées, et le plus important, elle n'était plus là.

Bob cessa de respirer pendant un moment. Puis, lorsque des étoiles apparurent dans son champ de vision, il décida de prendre une grande goulée d'air.

Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça ! Il ne la laisserait pas s'en aller si facilement !

* * *

Elwensà avançait difficilement dans la poudreuse, la neige emprisonnait ses jambes et chaque mouvement demandait de la force.

Son arc à la main, une flèche encochée prête à partir, l'elfe était sur ses gardes. Bordeciel était très accueillante la journée, mais pendant la nuit, c'était une toute autre histoire.

Son cheminement était laborieux, et elle s'épuisait vite.

Cependant, poussée par une volonté sans faille, elle continuait à avancer. Elle devait marcher, rester en mouvement. Si elle s'arrêtait, elle risquait de s'endormir et de mourir de froid.

Soudain ses oreilles d'elfe vibrèrent. La jeune fille se stoppa, à l'affut.

\- Elwensà !

Le vent glacial avait porté une voix grave et déterminée. Une voix que l'archère reconnaissait entre toutes.

Bob.

Il ne devait pas la retrouver, elle ne pouvait pas se laisser rattraper.

Avec l'énergie du désespoir, elle reprit sa course folle.

Mais elle était beaucoup moins endurante que le pyrobarbare, et ses jambes commençaient à être transies par le froid.

\- NE BOUGE PLUS !

Un ordre fusa, cinglant, puissant.

Elwensà se figea et ferma les yeux. Il était juste derrière elle. Elle le savait. Encore quelques pas et il pourrait la toucher sans difficulté.

\- Où vas-tu comme ça ?! Demanda froidement Bob.

La jeune fille fit volteface lentement, appréhendant le regard de l'homme.

\- Bob … Je … Commença-t-elle.

\- Tu comptais partir ?! La coupa-t-il.

L'elfe ne releva pas et baissa la tête, laissant ses cheveux tomber sur son visage.

\- REPONDS MOI ! Aboya Le chasseur.

Sans se contrôler, des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues pâles. Non bien sûr que non. Elle ne voulait pas partir, elle ne voulait pas le laisser, elle ne voulait pas le quitter. Mais elle le devait.

Des sanglots s'emparèrent progressivement de son corps qui tressaillit sous ses pleurs.

Et sans savoir pourquoi, Elwensà s'élança vers Bob, l'enlaçant dans ses bras frêles. Elle se laissa aller, Comme si une barrière se brisait.

\- Pardon. Murmura-t-elle, La voix chevrotante.

Doucement, elle sentit la main de son père se poser sur sa tête, ébouriffant sa chevelure blonde. Ce contact la calma immédiatement.

\- Là, là, ça va aller … Souffla-t-il.

Sa respiration, auparavant folle, redevînt normale. Elle inspira faiblement, Reprenant le contrôle peu à peu.

Puis, délicatement, elle se détacha du pyrobarbare et ressuya ses yeux encore humides.

Elle s'aperçut bien vite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le bout de ses doigts la piquait. Elle les approcha de son visage, les examinant et sous son regard ébahi, ils commencèrent à briller.

Puis une petite poussière dorée se détacha de sa peau, suivie d'une autre. Le processus s'accéléra, et sans qu'elle puisse faire quoi que ce soit, sa main disparut petit à petit.

\- Bob ! Appela-t-elle, paniquée.

Celui-ci s'en était rendu compte bien avant, il avait juste été trop pétrifié pour réagir.

Non, ce n'était pas possible. Son rêve ne pouvait pas devenir réalité ! Il refusait !

L'homme saisit Elwensà et la plaqua contre lui, la serrant de toutes ses forces.

\- Je ne te laisserais pas partir ! JAMAIS ! Grogna-t-il.

Il sentit le corps de la jeune fille s'amenuiser entre ses bras et bientôt, son corps entier s'illuminait de doré, comme si une multitude de lucioles s'étaient posées sur sa peau.

\- Je pense que tu n'as pas le choix Bob … Avoua l'elfe.

Une larme coula le long de la joue du Dovakhiin. Non ce n'était pas possible, Ils n'avaient pas le droit ! Pas elle !

\- Je te retrouverais … Je te retrouverais toujours petite ! JE TE LE PROMETS ELWENSA ! Déclara-t-il, contrôlant avec difficulté sa peine.

Un petit sourire triste se dessina sur les lèvres de sa fille.

Et soudain, Bob sentit un énorme vide contre lui et entre ses mains. Inconsciemment, il avait fermé les yeux, ne voulant en aucun cas assister à cette séparation.

Comme si toute son énergie s'était évaporée, il tomba à terre. Ses genoux s'écrasèrent au sol dans un bruit sourd. Les bras pantelants, le dos courbé, une goutte salée zébra sa joue et frappa la neige.

Il avait tout perdu. Pourquoi se battre maintenant ? Il n'avait même pas su la protéger convenablement.

Alors, il se laissa tomber dans la poudre blanche pendant que des écailles s'installaient sur sa peau. Ses bras et ses jambes se transformèrent en pattes, Son visage prit l'apparence d'une gueule imposante, des griffes acérées remplacèrent ses ongles, des crocs meurtriers poussèrent à la place de ses dents.

L'enfant du Dragon en était devenu un. Et dans les cieux de Bordeciel, un gigantesque prédateur noir s'envola à la recherche de ce qu'il avait perdu.

* * *

Elsa se réveilla, en sueur, elle tremblait, une goutte glacée glissa le long de son échine.

Que s'était-il passé ? L'instant d'avant elle était dans le monde merveilleux de Skyrim et maintenant elle se retrouvait dans son lit, transpirante, perturbée et bel et bien éveillée.

Rapidement, elle se palpa, touchant sa peau pour savoir si tout cela était virtuel ou non.

Elle sentit sa gorge se serrer lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que tout ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Bob n'était que pure imagination.

\- Elsa ! Viens déjeuner ! Tu vas être en retard pour aller au gymnase !

Une voix aiguë l'avait fait grimacer. Sa mère l'attendait. Et elle allait encore subir le "Il faut que tu sois plus responsable, sinon qui te réveillera a part moi ?!"

Alors, la jeune fille se leva, encore soucieuse. Elle arriva bientôt dans la cuisine en traînant des pieds et s'assit lourdement sur la chaise qui l'attendait.

Sans grande conviction elle se força à manger un peu.

\- Elsa ... que t'aies tu fais à la main droite ? Questionna sa mère.

Sous la remarque, l'adolescente regarda sa paume et s'aperçut qu'une cicatrice fine et légèrement rosée la traversait.

Une entaille faite par une lame.

Elsa mit un peu de temps à sortir de ses pensées, profondément choquée.

Si cela n'avait été qu'un rêve pourquoi avait-elle une marque si voyante ?

\- Elsa ? Chérie ? Tu vas bien ? Demanda sa créatrice.

\- Oui, oui, ce n'est rien ... assura la jeune fille, après un long silence. Je ferais mieux d'aller me préparer, je vais être en retard.

Sur cette affirmation, elle quitta la table et partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Là, elle se déshabilla et appuya avec force sur ses côtes, une faible douleur se fit sentir à l'endroit même où elle avait été blessée lors de son face à face avec le dragon, juste avant sa rencontre avec Bob.

Pour l'instant elle n'avait pas le temps de se poser de questions.

Elle devait aller en cours.

Rapidement, elle se prépara, coiffa ses cheveux en une petite tresse, enfila ses mitaines et embrassa son pendentif porte bonheur représentant un mouton noir. SON mouton noir.

Elle agrippa ensuite son sac et son blouson puis se précipita vers la porte d'entrée par laquelle elle disparut après avoir crié :

\- A ce soir Maman !

Elsa s'éloigna un peu de sa maison, appréciant l'air frais qui lui caressait le visage, amenant quelques flocons dans sa chevelure attachée.

Elle respira profondément, comme si le souffle pur de la montagne la purgeait de tous ses problèmes et de ses multiples interrogations.

Il fallait qu'elle reste calme, de toute façon c'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire.

* * *

Elsa marchait d'un pas déterminé, elle rentrait du gymnase et avait hâte d'éclaircir le mystère qui la torturait.

La journée avait été longue et épuisante.

Elle n'avait pas arrêté de penser à ce qu'elle avait vécu dans son rêve. Ça avait été tellement mieux que sa vie "actuelle".

Elle voulait y retourner.

Elle voulait retrouver son arc.

Elle voulait se battre.

Elle voulait revoir des choses magnifiques.

Elle voulait encore rencontrer Bob.

Il lui manquait, terriblement.

Elle voulait parler avec lui, rire avec lui, pleurer avec lui, lutter avec lui.

Elle voulait qu'il redevienne son père.

Elle avait besoin de lui.

\- Aie ! Grogna tout à coup Elsa.

Perdue dans ses machinations, elle n'avait pas regardé où elle marchait et avait heurté quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un.

\- Ca va Petite ?!

Elsa se figea. Cette voix. Ce ton. Cette présence.

Bob Lennon.

Il n'y avait aucun doute.

Lentement, elle releva la tête, comme si elle avait peur de voir qui était devant elle, comme si elle avait peur de voir que ce n'était pas son "père" en face d'elle.

Et Soudain, leurs regards se croisèrent.

Les yeux bleus légèrement grisés d'Elsa rencontrèrent ceux bleus marines du youtuber.

Sans contrôler l'émotion qui montait en elle, sa vision se brouilla, noyée dans des gouttes salées.

\- Petite ! Je t'ai fait si mal que ça ?! S'inquiéta Bob.

Un sourire heureux éclaira le visage de la jeune fille.

\- Non ! Non ! S'opposa-t-elle.

\- Mais tu pleures ...

\- Ce n'est rien ! S'exclama-t-elle en ressuyant ses larmes avant qu'elles coulent. Ne t'inqui-euh... ne vous inquiétez pas.

\- Tu peux me tutoyer ! Déclara Bob.

\- Ah euh d'acc-d'accord...

Un silence s'installa paisiblement.

Le gamer passa instinctivement ses doigts dans ses cheveux épais, affichant un sourire chaleureux.

\- Ca peut te paraître bizarre ... mais je crois que je t'ai déjà vu quelque part ... Avoua-t-il.

\- Mais on ne s'est jamais rencontré ... Répliqua Elsa.

\- Je sais pas, peut être en rêve...

Cette dernière réplique eut l'effet d'un cataclysme sur l'adolescente.

Venait-il de dire qu'il avait fait le même rêve qu'elle ?!

\- Hurrm ... Bref ! Quoi qu'il en soit, il est de mon devoir de te payer un chocolat chaud ... ou un café ! Continua-t-il. Même si je pense que tu vas refuser cette proposition venant d'un homme de plus de 25 ans qui rêve d'une adolescente qui a dix ans de moins que lui ! Plaisanta-t-il.

A peine avait-il fini sa tirade qu'Elsa s'écria :

\- J'ACCEPTE !

La jeune fille rougit en se rendant compte qu'elle avait hurlé comme une fangirl en délire.

\- Hurrm, J'accepte ... reprit-elle plus doucement.

\- Bien ! Je connais un café pas très loin, suis moi ! Lança-t-il, joyeusement.

* * *

Elsa dégustait son chocolat chaud avec un air gourmand sur le visage. Les chocolats suisse étaient les meilleurs du monde ! Il n'y avait aucun doute.

Bob, lui, la regardait, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Comment tu t'appelles petite ? Demanda-t-il, finalement.

\- Elwens- … Commença la dite « petite » avant de s'arrêter et de reprendre : Elsa.

\- C'est un très beau nom ! La complimenta Bob.

\- Dis … Bob … Chuchota la jeune fille.

\- Hum ?

\- Que fais-tu ici ? Tu ne devrais pas être en France ? Questionna-t-elle.

\- Très bonne question, petite. J'avais envie de prendre quelques vacances, et de souffler un peu. Expliqua-t-il.

L'adolescente ne releva pas et finit sa boisson chaude en silence, désirant profiter de la présence du youtuber. Après tout, il allait sûrement repartir rapidement. Il était comme ça, il n'aimait pas rester loin de ses trésors, appelés Console et PC, sur lesquels il veillait comme un dragon sur son or.

Comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées, L'adulte ajouta :

\- Je pars à la fin de la semaine … On pourrait apprendre à se connaître pendant ce temps ? Non ? Tu as l'air d'être une fille intéressante, Petite !

Elsa arrêta de respirer … Quoi ? Il voulait la revoir ? Elle n'avait rien d'exceptionnel pourtant.

\- Ça serait vraiment sympa qu'on devienne amis ! S'exclama-t-il.

Amis ? Bob voulait devenir son « ami » ?

\- Je … euh … Oui, d'accord … Accepta la dessinatrice, émue. Après les cours, je viendrais dans ce café …

\- Et je t'y attendrais, petite ! Confirma le gamer.

Un sourire éblouissant illumina le visage de la jeune fille.

\- Merci Bob … Souffla-t-elle.

Ce dernier fut surpris, ne sachant pas pourquoi elle le remerciait.

\- Bah, de rien Petite ! Ria-t-il

Il passa une de ses mains dans ses cheveux … Sa main gauche plus exactement et sur sa paume, une fine cicatrice se dessinait, semblable à celle d'Elsa.

* * *

Dans les bois de Bordeciel, Une elfe se tenait debout, une multitude de poussières dorées se posaient sur sa peau pâle, sa longue chevelure blonde dansait au rythme du vent et ses yeux verts bleutés brillaient d'un éclat malicieux.

En face d'elle, un énorme dragon noir la regardait, ses yeux bleus marines la détaillaient, comme s'il la redécouvrait.

Lentement, sans aucune agressivité, il s'approcha jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse sentir son souffle chaud.

Délicatement la jeune fille posa sa main douce sur le museau lisse du prédateur. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire rassuré.

\- Salut … Murmura-t-elle.

\- Je t'avais dit que je te retrouverais Petite … Lui répondit-il d'une voix grave.

Et il avait tenu sa promesse, désormais ils allaient rester ensemble, car ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre, car ils étaient plus forts en alliant leurs forces, car ils étaient complémentaires, indissociables, inséparables.

Car Ils étaient Père et Fille.

A jamais.

* * *

**~Fin de La FIC~**

_Voilà ! Cette petite Fanfic/Three Shot est finie !_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé la fin ^^_

_En tout cas j'en suis très fière :3 o/_

_Je vous donne rendez vous prochainement pour le chapitre 4 de "On Arrive Gamine" ^^_

_Une petite ou une grosse review ? :p_

_N'hésitez pas à proposer vos hypothèses sur ce qu'il s'est passé :)_

_Kiss &amp; Peace_

_\- Cam -_


End file.
